AstralMod
AstralMod is a Discord bot co-developed by Victor Tran and reflectronic, and is also the only moderation bot active on the bits & Bytes server. History AstralMod 1.0 AstralMod 1.0 was the first edition of AstralMod. Since Victor Tran was just learning how to program in JavaScript, it was coded very poorly, often having manual error detection, if else statements for command detection, switch case for the playing status, lots of hardcoded features, and it crashed very frequently, often leaving people angry with Victor Tran. The developers in the community also often shooed the bot's code, since it has always been open source. AstralMod 2.0 Now, with a lot more experience with coding in JavaScript, he made another version of the bot, with better command detection, plugins, more stability (although at first it was really unstable) and a change of prefix from "bot:" and "mod:", to just "am:". It also introduced many general use commands, such as weather, personal time commands (in AM1.0, every user had to be manually added by Victor Tran), and making the uinfo (user information) command public, with restricted features. AstralMod 3.0 This was the first version of AstralMod to be co-developed with reflectronic. This version added the pin-to-pin function, which allows users to portably pin a message by adding the pin reaction, and reintroduced suggestions as a configurable setting. This version also added the command "am:tr", and the "am:sudo" command. In addition, this version of AstralMod also introduced multi-language support, with community-sourced translations. Features Time Once set up, one can view his/her current time. Weather Once set up, one can view the weather forecast for his/her location as an infographic. This command has been temporarily disabled as of AstralMod 3.0, as Yahoo! Weather shut down its free API, leaving Tran and reflectronic to find a new API to replace it. Portable Pins Portable pins allow each user to "pin" a message and the user's collection of pinned messages carries over from community to community. Translation Introduced in AstralMod version 3.0, this command allows users to translate text. This function is powered by Yandex Translate. Sudo This command allows users to temporarily gain some administrative functionality on the server for a temporary amount of time. Sudo requests must be approved by a staff member. Bugs AstralMod is not known for being particularly stable. Forever Typing Due to an unknown cause, sometimes, AstralMod would be typing forever on a channel, often causing annoyance to the members. This bug has been fixed in AstralMod version 2.9, but it has already been established as a community meme. Cannot read property 'guild' of null Due to Victor Tran's rather odd coding techniques, it needs a user's GuildMember object to run a command. However, it failed to retrieve them for some users, leaving some users unable to use AstralMod at all. This command has also been patched. Serious Security Flaw During the testing of AstralMod 3.0 using "AstralMod Blueprint", a user discovered a bug where sudo can be activated by non-staff members. The bot was then promptly shut down before anyone else could exploit this bug. This bug has since been patched. Category:Bots